the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
My Most Important Rule here
here on DeviantArt, I have a couple of rules, but my most important rule, and oddly enough, the one that's broken the most often is "Do Not Relay Messages from someone who has been blocked." Let me make an addendum to that. Don't even mention them here. Don't ask why they were blocked, don't tell me about them ranting and raving on some site I've never heard of, don't tell me of their journal post shit-talking me here on DeviantArt. I don't know why this is so hard to follow. If someone asks to be unblocked by me, just say no. Trust me, it'll get you involved in something that you don't want to be involved in. But to be fair, I'll be clear as possible. I'm not going to give out any names. Trust me, they're determined bastards and they can give out their own information. Let's start with the guy who wanted me to say the N-word in my videos. The racist n-word. I just ignored his nonsense for the longest time, which I usually do. At first he gave some misspelled shit about it, saying he wished I could say it, but that would be telling me too much. It's at some point that I put up my update video where I stated a bunch of rules (all of which still apply to this day. They're not going away or anything). The guy starts asking me to use "C***" in my videos. Considering this a smart-ass way to break my rules, I block him. Keep in mind, I threatened to reveal who he was in a video. Then he uses his youtube account and pretty much types out "Good sir, you seem to have blocked me. I am doing this because of my autism." In like, a really grammatically correct way. I explain to him the implications of the word he wants me to say (both of them), that I am offended that he is hiding behind a mental illness, and that he's blocked. Next he writes something he calls an apology letter that's really back-handed, and it unveils that he is determined to get me to say those words. This means that he's learned nothing. Whatsoever. At least three different people have come to me, trying to say the whole "I'm sorry" bullshit. This guy is largely why this rule is in place, because if these people think you'll help them, they will spam your page, notes, and etc. Considering that it's a guarantee that I will never EVER unblock this guy, he may be doing it for quite some time. Our next story is one that's far more recent, and far more affecting. Akin to a stalker with a crush. A person who claims to love me. Keep in mind that I'm a 22 year old ASEXUAL man. But they claimed that if they couldn't have me, they'd kill themselves, and a bunch of other stalkery shit that I've got saved. See, when someone is particularly annoying or frightening, I screen cap everything they say. I've got screencapped several different excuses for why this person did what they did. What did they do? Let's go down the list. They used a second account to say that she's been bullied, etc. She claimed she couldn't take the harassment and was going to kill herself. This was later revealed to be a sick ploy to get close to something akin to a celebrity crush. She claimed it was because of a mental illness, she claimed it was because she didn't know how to be assertive, she claimed it was just because of a bad day, she claimed (and this is my favorite) that I knew she didn't really mean it. And she claimed that she wanted a friendship back. One that was started on a ruse at best. Needless to say that I don't want to deal with this person who very well might have psychological problems. If she does, being in contact with a crush she can't have will only bring misery. If she doesn't have psychological problems, she doesn't realize how fucked up it is to threaten to kill yourself if someone doesn't do what you want them to do. Every attempt to "apologize" has tip-toed around what actually happened. The whole incident. And specifically why it was wrong. And all of the people she attempted to relay information to me, as far as I could tell, don't know this little fact. I won't say that everyone who gets blocked is this messed up. But considering that only 15 people are blocked from this DeviantArt (Two of those are the GrowingAround accounts we talked about last time, and another one is Jinbo, and several of these are example number 2's alternate accounts), it's not something I do lightly. I've given each of these people chances to stop what they were doing. They did not listen to reason, and so it's assumed that they won't listen to reason. Before I block someone, I do make sure that if they're ever unblocked, they're going to do the same thing again. DA isn't like youtube where I'm bogged by useless spammers that just flood my comments with the same copy-pasted message in each video. This is one rule that I don't fuck around with. Do not relay messages from blocked people. Don't even mention them. It's not that they haven't learned their lesson, it's that they don't want to. And I have on good word that they will spam you to hell and back. Can't say no to these people? Then don't say anything at all. I don't care what these blocked people are doing, what they have to say about me, or whatever. I considered leaving it up to my followers here to decide by putting all of the information out on the table, but I'm 100% sure that in every case, people would say no. I've also considered just dropping everything these people have done at the hands of everyone who tries to relay a message, but I'm not that kind of person. Who knows though, next time someone breaks this rule, you just might hear some fucked up story about how a guy said hasbro threatened to kill Lauren Faust if she didn't leave Friendship is Magic. Golden Rule: "DO NOT MENTION BLOCKED PEOPLE TO ME" Category:Miscellaneous